


Nickname

by GothieCakes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Axel slips up, and it could be one of the best things he's done.





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> !! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !!
> 
> This was inspired by the new trailer and fight me 1v1 if you don't think Xig has a daddy kink ok glad we're all on the same page ✨✌

Xigbar knew the red head was notorious for getting him to bite back on whatever offhand insult he would throw. It started with small things, 

 

“Maybe, the old man's gotta get his eye checked.”

 

A chuckle from Xigbar, although it was true, for that moment, but other times Axel would blank do it out of boredom, “don't start going senile on me yet…” which to Xigbar’s blinking confusion in the lounge the one day had him shaking his head, “As if--!” 

 

The older male caught himself shortly after those couple encounters with Axel being dangerously close to his face, the ‘insults' fizzling out to Axels true colors shining through, small smirks, the way he would lick his lips. The way he would pull Axel away to his quarters, kissing those lips.

 

Xigbar thought it was cute. Well, the first couple times… then it got, complicated once-- past the insults and teasing. Things got  _ heated _ . The makeout sessions increased to both of them in Xigbar's room, Axel’s coat dropped, Xigbar's hand massaging his cock. It wasn't as they’d never been in this situation before… sure they had. It was just what Axel had said that night as Xigbar slid to his knees, 

 

“Fuck,  _ daddy _ …” 

 

A stifled moan, a blush imminent across Axel’s face, Xigbar… well, he surely didn't mind it. So as the younger's pants were slid down, Xigbar wrapping his lips around Axel… his hair being tugged as he sucked him off, the recipient going slack against the wall as he purred out the two syllables over, and over, almost rhythmically.

 

When he swallowed, wiped his hand against his lips, moving up to look at Axel, proud as always, slightly disheveled of course. He tipped his chin down to look at him properly, gold eye meeting turquoise. The words out of his mouth surprised even Xigbar himself as he pet down Axel’s unruly hair with, 

 

“You were such a good boy for me…” 

 

It earned a small silence before Axel’s lips turned up into a smirk, Xigbar's mirroring it once more.

 

“then let me make you proud...” the wink was expected from Axel, the next moment of being pushed up against the wall, Axel between his thighs was not. The red head sloppily taking down his cock, thanking his daddy for being so good to him… 

 

With his hands gripping long strands of fiery red hair, shivering as he came… Xigbar found the new nickname quite suiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, req follow me on my twitter's to request a fic !  
> Twitter.com/nnoites  
> Twitter.com/gothiemistakes


End file.
